


Story Snippets - how writing prompts turn into a fanfiction

by Katzenente



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: F/M, Humanized AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzenente/pseuds/Katzenente
Summary: An insight into the life of our favorite penguins, if they were people. (humanized AU) An elite unit that only came together through Buck Rockgut, whereby they got one more member. Not only is their everyday life crazy and confusing, but also the development of relationships with one another. Life isn't as easy and carefree as they thought. This collection contains snippets based on Writing Prompts that made me think seriously about writing fanfiction in this area. (Hopefully, the real FF will come soon!) Enjoy reading!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind, that English is not my first language! There might be some mistakes in here.

**"Have you just sniffed at me?"** she asked the scientist who stood next to her horrified.

"I thought you would smell of dangerous chemicals, but that's just your bewitching perfume.", He replied, while he moved a few steps away from her and covered his nose because this smell did not please him at all.

"That's a charming way of conveying to someone that they stink." The blonde's voice was oozing sarcasm.

“By the way, this is not a perfume, but one of Rico's stink bombs. He thought it would be a good idea to throw one of them at me. ”, she added while taking off her shoes and socks and throwing them straight into the nearest trash can.

Her clothes would be there as well soon. She was sure that the smell could never be washed out again. Hopefully, she would at least be able to wash it off from herself ...

Kowalski meanwhile, rolled over with laughter and repeatedly wiped tears from the corner of his eye.

With an angry snort, the young woman turned away from him and made her way to her bathroom to wash off all the stuff.

She hoped that Skipper would teach the crazy weapons expert a lesson so that he wouldn't come up with such a stupid idea again.


	2. Chapter 2

**“Give me back my keys! I am doing well."** she slurred towards the larger one.

"I still have to go somewhere, so give me the keys!", She added, although she didn't seem amused that the older man put the object of her desire into his pocket while shaking his head.

"Come on, Rico, I need them badly!" She knew that she shouldn't drive in this condition, but she didn't care. Buck had told her the package had to be delivered today. Come what may. 

And she didn't want to mess with her boss.

She doesn't have to, if she hadn't messed up the whole thing and Skipper hadn't persuaded her to empty his beloved bottle of Scotch together with her and Kowalski. 

Rico had refused. He had to keep watch tonight and keep an eye on the activities of their enemies.

Akira looked up at him and had to sigh when she noticed his iron gaze. She had no chance to persuade him.

“Then at least drive me! I have to deliver the package for Buck today, otherwise, he will kill me! "

He only made an incomprehensible grunt and then pulled her to her car.

It´s going to be funny. She knew his driving style too well and just hoped that her beloved car would survive the drive.


End file.
